The Closed Room
by Aquaria95
Summary: Kaoru contemplates whether he should be happy with his brother or continue living in a world of false truth, until he sees a mysterious young girl in the hallway. In a dazed state, he followed the girl to a room, a room that should never be opened anymore


This is actually based on a personal experience of mine, and since it's long and winding and I don't want to bore you, I'll skip the story. All I can say is that there was a room in my elementary school that was never opened after an...incident.

So, skipping that part, this is my FIRST OURAN FIC, take note of that. I'm not a newbie okay! I've written other stories than this so don't worry about it being too short or boring with terrible potholes or whatever crap. I'm intending to make this as interesting as possible with the help of a Vocaloid horror song.

The twins are my utmost FAVE character and I was sad to see Kaoru's broken expression in the halloween episode of Ouran high school host club. I think it's episode 21... Anyways! Before I start to ramble about Hitachiincest and how Tamaki is annoying in a good way, time to start the story.

HOPE YOU ENJOY! _**Ouran High School Host Club is not mine.**_

* * *

><p>The soft footsteps of a young teen echoes quietly in the large hallway of Ouran Private High School. The night is as clear as the teen's mind and the moon's light flooded the empty hallway, shimmering his golden brown hair with silver streaks that made him look like a lost angel, banished from heaven because of crimes he's innocent from. His delicate fingers gently caresses a stalk of red rose that seems to be wilting under his touch, as if recoiling from the sadness emitting from the teen.<p>

Kaoru let out a soft sigh as he reminisces the event just the night before. His golden eyes seem to have lost their usual shine when he remembered his brother with Haruhi. It's not like he's opposed of the feeling his brother had developed for the girl, but it's how Hikaru is so oblivious that he didn't even realize he's hurting Kaoru. And being the ever petulant and caring twin he is, Kaoru kept everything to himself.

"The carriage will turn back into a gross pumpkin...no matter how I try to stop it from happening," Kaoru mumbled out. His fingers caressed the soft petals of the rose again and he placed it on the floor in front of the third music room without even realizing it.

"Maybe it's best.." he said out in a hoarse whisper, tears threatening to fall down his eyes. "..to move on our separate ways,"

Kaoru kneeled down in front of the music room, his face covered with both hands. The entire hallway was surrounded by darkness as the moon shielded itself behind the clouds as Kaoru wept silently. Beads of pearly tears fell down from his covered face, staining the pristine marble floors.

His heart ache, his throat burns as he continues to try and contain his feelings. He wanted to talk to his brother, but he knew that wish is futile. What would he be asking anyway? And what good would it do? It'll only goes to show how selfish he is on sharing his brother's love. No..Hikaru deserves a true love, not sibling love. It's time for him to spread his wings of independence and find a good branch to live on with someone he truly love.

Leaving Kaoru to struggle.

The young teen wipe the tears with the sleeve of his jacket and wobbled to his feet. No point in him weeping until late night, might as well go home and get some rest and perhaps continue to live in painful truth until he can find his true path of life.

Just as he was about to turn and leave, Kaoru notices a small girl looking up to the moon on the other side of the corridor. She has long pale blonde hair that reaches to her waist, and her body is covered with a sleeveless silky white robe that motions around as she moves. What intrigues Kaoru however, are her eyes. They're a beautiful shade of silver that shines in the moon's light.

"Umm..hello?" he called out, moving towards the girl. Her gaze fixated on him and she slowly turn around to face the younger twin. Her fluid motion reminds Kaoru of someone walking on air, completely easy and a simple motion. Her white robe made her pale skin look much more pale, as if there aren't any blood in that small body.

_"The girl ran away, fell into a hole, and died..."_

Kaoru stalled at her voice. They're so soft and ghostly that Kaoru felt reluctant to step any closer, but his body isn't obeying his mind's command. His legs move on their own, following the girl's step. His eyes are a hazy brown, unable to focus where he's going or who that mysterious girl is. But somehow at the back of his mind, he knows the corridor he's in all too well.

_"Alone on the bed, crying, she's having a dream..  
>In the darkness, the sound of footsteps echoed..<br>After biting a centipede's tail, something sticky flows from her mouth.."_

The girl continues to sing in that hauntingly melodious tune that's got Kaoru in such a daze. He didn't even notice his phone buzzing in his pocket. All he want now is to follow the girl. Her beautiful blonde hair swishes to and fro as she slowly walk down the corridor where the moon doesn't shine. Her silver eyes fixed on him whenever she turns around to glance at him. And that smile, such adorable but malicious smile..

_"Tarirarira...tarirarira...  
>Reflected on the can of poison..<br>Tarirarira..tarirarira..  
>Is a scar delineated by a dark red outline..."<em>

The hallway, as Kaoru tries to remember, is an abandoned hallway that the school closed up for quite a while now. There are rumors saying how a young girl had killed herself in a room because she couldn't stand the pressure of being the next heir to a large and successful company. Her parents had asked too much considering she's an only child and she went crazy one day before eating poison.

_"She sleeps into sweet death.."_

888

Hikaru paced about his room as he called his brother for the umpteenth time. Kaoru had said he wanted to stay in school a little while longer because he needed to search something in the library, but up until now, Kaoru is still not back yet and Hikaru is starting to panic.

"Come on Kaoru..pick up!" he shouts over the ringing phone, but to his disappointment again, his twin didn't answer. Growling in frustration, Hikaru decide to go to school and drag Kaoru home, wether it be quietly or with the younger twin kicking and screaming, he won't care. Hikaru's taking him HOME.

_"Completely lost in the forest, I search for you..  
>A princess hands to me a poison apple.."<em>

Hikaru stopped his pacings when he 'heard' the song. A sudden feeling in his gut alerted him that something isn't right with Kaoru. Something bad is going to happen to his beloved baby brother, and if he doesn't get to school straight away, everything's going to be too late.

With an amazing speed, Hikaru dressed up with a simple tee and black jeans before running down the stairs, screaming at the driver to get the car ready to break every possible traffic law just to reach Ouran High. Once the car zoomed off, Hikaru could still 'hear' the song in his head as if something is taunting him as he race against time.

_"The fairyland is so dark, where the beasts howl...  
>So I bit into that apple.."<em>

888

The young mysterious girl had brought Kaoru to the other end of the closed hallway and into a large but slightly decaying room. There are blood splatter on the floor covered with inches of finely grained white dust. Cobwebs covered every corner of the ceiling and the paint and wallpaper had long peeled down the walls.

_"Tarirarira..tarirarira..  
>The most beautiful thing in the world..."<em>

Kaoru was brought down to his knees as the girl continues to spin, dance and sing around him. Her voice floats between Kaoru's consciousness as he tries to snap out of his daze. He knew he's in trouble, he knew the room smelled death, he knew that if he doesn't get out soon, the girl, or if it's even a girl, will take his life.

Her hand circled around her chest and a bright red apple appeared out of nowhere. Her smile seems much more crooked than before and she dances towards a large, dusty mirror. Kaoru's hypnotic gaze fell to the girl's face, transfixed by her beauty. Even with the lack of moonlight she still shines like a radiant angel, but with the devil's soul embedded into her.

_"Tarirarira..tarirarira..  
>Is skin as white as the snow.."<em>

Her sweet but twisted lyrics made Kaoru fell deeper into his hypnotized state. He can barely think now, everything is such a buzz in his head. Even his vision seems to be focusing on the little girl and nothing more. He tried to remember something, someone important, but he just can't seem to grasp the name. A name he cares too much to forget, but he did.

The girl stood in front of the mirror as Kaoru crawled to her side. He didn't notice her image in the mirror for he's too busy trying to get a bite of the delicious looking red apple which the girl is playfully teasing him with, making sure to hold it above his reach whilst still singing the crooked song.

_"Sparkly..shiny..sparkly..shiny..  
>Appearing from the other side of the mirror.."<em>

Her beautiful features are no more than an illusion, for in the mirror shows a decaying skeleton with only few pieces of skin attaching to it, obviously wrinkled and just about to fall off. The pale blonde hair too only remain a few patches on the skull, and the bright red apple, is actually decayed and rotten. She giggled childishly as Kaoru tries again to grab a bite of the apple.

_"Sparkly..shiny..sparkly..shiny..  
>Is an ugly face covered in wrinkles.."<em>

888

The soft and haunting melody continues to taunt Hikaru as he sat there in the car, panicking for his brother's safety at school. He can feel something is trying to eat Kaoru from the inside out but his brother is still there, he can feel him. Hikaru prayed with all his heart that Kaoru would return with him without a scratch.

The laughter in his mind seems to echo everywhere, taunting him, teasing him. A child's voice can clearly be heard among the echoes, a little girl. Hikaru tried to tune it out by blasting his music player to a deafening noise but the child's voice, soft as it sounds, easily overpowers the music.

_"Sleep into a sweet death..?"_

888

Kaoru reached out to make a grab for the apple once again but the girl simply tuck the fruit behind her and jumped out the way with a soft giggle. With a single glance, Kaoru fell to the floor, unable to move a muscle. Her silver eyes stared unblinkingly at his prone form and her movements seems to be much more airy than ever. If only the young teen could see how her feet doesn't touch the ground.

_"Drowning in nightmares..  
>The girl, is covered in poison..<br>When the poisonous apple sneers..  
>The seven dwarfs also snicker.."<em>

The girl's eyes widen and her pupils turned to slits. Her long, elegant fingers are now longer and are shaped like claws, with nails so sharp that it glistens menacingly in the otherwise dark room. Her lips curled up into a smile with small fangs poking out and he figure grows taller and much more matured looking. As if the girl is changing from an 8-year-old to a 16-year-old.

_"Completely lost in the forest, I search for you..  
>On the bouquet are praises offered to god.."<em>

She continues to sing as her fangs grow larger, and the hand that held the apple is now directly in front of Kaoru's mouth. Without any hesitation, the boy bit down the apple, chewed it and swallowed. The girl laughs shrilly as Kaoru snaps out from his daze to stare at the ghostly figure straddling him. He then felt the revolting taste of the apple he had swallowed.

"What did you give me!" he screeched. Kaoru tried to move but pain is starting to override his mind, numbing every nerve in his body and rendering him utterly paralyzed. He coughed out a large amount of blood and grips his chest tightly in pain. He wanted Hikaru to be there with him, getting him out of this weird room, but all he can think now is how to rid the pain that's lashing inside of him.

_"The color of the roses that are digging into me with their thorns.."_

The girl smiled again and leaned closer to the boy who's now covered with his own blood. The shine in his eyes slowly fading away as his strength is slowly being sapped away. Kaoru's skin turned paler and his struggles becoming less and less, the only colour remaining is the one on his lips, where he had bitten the apple.

_"...is quite similar to the color of your lips.."_

888

Once he's reached school, Hikaru wasted no time in running out the car and ran straight to where his brother is. He doesn't know the exact location but being a twin, he can seem to know where to go and hoped it's not too late. He sobbed when he couldn't feel his brother's essence anymore and screamed at Kaoru to live.

_"Completely lost in the forest...he searches for me.."_

"KAORU! Kaoru! Answer me! Don't you **DARE **die on me, dammit!" Hikaru screamed out. He took the stairs two at a time and went straight to the forbidden hallway. His heart nearly stopped when he realizes the place he's in and remembered the tale of the young girl and the poison.

"**KAORU!**"

_"He is my prince who's sacrificing his life to press on..."_

Hikaru ran towards the back room as fast as he could. The songs in his head have switched voices now, instead of the hauntingly melodious voice of a girl, it's now a faint whisper of a boy's, Kaoru's to be exact. Kaoru's feelings are swimming around in his head and it's causing the older twin to shed tears as he nears the room.

"Don't leave me Kaoru!" Hikaru shouts. "I love you too much to see you die so PLEASE! Don't leave me!" Hikaru sobs and slowed down a minute to catch his breath.

_"I feel happy now that he love me.."_

With that line in his head, it seems to have given him a little amount of hope and he made a dash again towards the room, silently cursing whoever designed the hallways to be so freakin' long. A small smile played on Hikaru's lips, maybe his brother is okay, a little ill but okay. He'll reach Kaoru in time, and he'll bring Kaoru home, see a doctor and everything's going to be fine.

_"However, I didn't realize his love back then.."_

Hikaru's eyes widen when he heard that. And finally, he arrived at the room only to see dust, dirt and cobwebs all over. But the thing that stood out most is a figure on the floor..a figure that is Kaoru. Lifeless and cold with blood splatter all over his form and the floor.

"NO! Kaoru!" Hikaru went over to his brother's body and hugs it tightly. "Open your eyes! Look at me! **Do something!**" the boy screeched. Kaoru's lifeless form simply move about limply as Hikaru thrashes, still trying in vain to wake him up.

The live Hitachiin's eyes stung with hot tears when he finally grasp the idea that his dearest sibling is finally dead, an unmoving corpse in his hands. An anguish scream rang through the school as a brother wept for his sibling who had known him inside out.

_"I wish I hadn't died..."_

* * *

><p>And voila! A scarysad story was SPAWNEZD! Hopefully you guys enjoyed reading it. The song is actually from Hatsune Miku called Amaki Shi no Hitsugi or Coffin of Sweet Death.

I don't know whether it suits the story or not but I had to give it a try somehow. And..*clears throat* for all my TRANSFORMERS readers, I'm having a **_slight _**difficulty with my new story, but I promise you it'll be out before the year is over...cross your fingers!

Since I have add maths and chemistry test tomorrow and I haven't study a single shit yet, I might as well start now before the test papers eat me whole. And I also need to get something to wear for my friend's bday party. Hmm...I'd go casual, it's always so easy.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! And yes, I take requests.


End file.
